Flirt
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Yoko Unintentionally Insults His Lover And The Consequences Are Not Pleasant


**FLIRT**  
**Yoko-cw**

_Summary: Yoko Unintentionally Insults His Lover And The Consequences Are Not Pleasant_

_Authors note: this takes place WAY before Kuronue's death._

*Kuronue POV*  
"Kuronue!"

My name was called for a second time in less than a minute, and as with the other, I paid it no mind. I knew the voice's owner; I knew it too well. My eyebrows sunk downward in mild hurt and annoyance; Stupid Fox. He wasn't really trying to run after me anymore than I was trying to escape. We walked at slow paces, he respecting distance but still being close enough to aggravate me.

"Kuronue, for goddess' sake, would you slow down? Don't you think this is a little childish?"

"No! No I do not."

I tore my hat, ragged old thing, off my head and twisted it in my hand. He was catching up; I needed to occupy my fingers lest they form a fist and go flying right into a certain albino fox's face. "So," he paused, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms behind his back. Casual bastard. "Are you going to keep your back to me?" I snorted. "I'll take that as a yes...and I also take that as permission to plead my case despite your ridiculous hissy fit."

Long fingers, resembling bone, twisted a lock of hair. White on white. He threw the strands over his shoulder, long bangs moving to cover a honey-colored eye. Gold, precious gold that glimmered red in that sunset. "Kuronue, I don't mean it. You must know I don't by now?"

"Then why," I hissed, "do you keep doing it when you know it irks me so?" I threw my hat, sorry weapon, at him in frustration. He caught it easily, held it between his long claws and his facial expression went from mildly amused and annoyed to...what looked very much like sadness. 'Dare I think such a thing?'

"Gomen," he whispered through barely parted lips, "I didn't think you would...I mean I..."

"You didn't think I'd get so pissed?" I finished for him. I was pissed, yes, and my lips curled upward in a cruel grin. The tip of his left ear dipped downward; little mood rings, they were. "Why are you so angry?" He really didn't understand; and that, I think, was more irritating than the action itself.

"Unfuckingbelievable!" I threw my hands up in frustration. I was getting tired of this quickly. Tired of his drinking and flirting; suddenly all the little things that bothered me seemed nearly enraging. The fact that he didn't sleep, keeping me awake with consistant running along a forest floor; it was hard enough sleeping outdoors with three bags of stolen gold without some twitchy idiot pacing around your sleeping area. There was his eating habits, never consuming more than raw meat and endless types of alcohol.

"You, Yoko, are very hard to understand sometimes. And what's sad is the fact that your not even KIDDING! You don't even know that the endless flirting and constantly being drunk are infuriating to me!" And...that was it. I went off on a tirade after that, feeling like a child unable to bite my tongue. I told him everything that bothered me, from the drinking to the twitching of his tail (...at this he awkwardly forced himself to stop the reflex). I knew I was being unreasonable and, quite honestly, I'd stopped caring.

"Forget it," I sighed, lowering my voice and untying my hair, "You don't give a damn anymore, do you?"

He stared. There was a sadness there, but I didn't see remorse. He cared that I was upset, but he did not regret the things I had confronted him about. His left shoulder went up in a hopeless shrug. "Perhaps...we should take a few days off," he said calmly (too calmly, that bastard), "From eachother, I mean."

"Yeah," I snorted, "Yeah that would be good." I turned to leave, tensing my legs and wings and thinking of getting the hell out of there. "Don't you want this back?" A monotonous question, an outstretched arm with my cap still clutched between his fingers. I sneered, "Keep it." I was off.

And, the more distance I put between us, the more I noted that he looked like a lost child. His shoulders slumped downward, hands holding my hat in front of his chest. He looked small then, sad. Something I had not seen; it startled me. I couldn't get the image out of my head. I didn't care to think of when to come back.

For the first time in two years, we seperated.


End file.
